Lou Strickland Kills the Metal Punks and Gets Grounded
At the park, Lou Strickland was sitting on a bench, feeling grumpy. Lou Strickland: Man, I hate the Metal Punks so much because they're the worst music group ever! What shall I do? Then Lou Strickland thought of something. Lou Strickland: I know! I will kill the Metal Punks! (in Dr. Robotnik's voice) Hahahahahahahahaha! Lou Strickland went off to kill the Metal Punks, and then he arrived at the Metal Punks' house. Lou Strickland: Here is the Metal Punks' house! Then Lou Strickland went inside the Metal Punks' house, and he confronted the Metal Punks. Lou Strickland: Time to die, Metal Geeks! Kosta: Hello! We are the Metal Punks! I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, and this is my girlfriend Salli Dunn. What is your name? Lou Strickland: Lou Strickland! Salli the Popstar: Lou Strickland, then. Nice to meet you. Eric the Punk: Do you want to join us? Paul the Mosh: Be a member of the gang? Brian the Headbanger: And be one of us? David the Screamo: So we can play the band together? Lou Strickland: NO! I'm going to kill you all because your business is garbage! Kosta: Oh, no! Don't kill us! Lou Strickland: Too bad! Time to die! (to Ken the Emo) Hey, Ken! Ken the Emo: What?! Lou Strickland: (shooting Ken the Emo with a gun) Die, you ugly loser! Ken the Emo was dead. Lou Strickland: One dead, seven to kill! (to Joey the Metal) Hey, Joey! Joey the Metal: What?! Lou Strickland: (shooting Joey the Metal with a gun) Die, you creep! Joey the Metal was dead. Lou Strickland: Now it's your turn to die, Eric! (killing Eric the Punk with an axe) Die, Eric! Now it's for you to die, Paul! (killing Paul the Mosh with an axe) Die, Paul! Now it's for you to die, Brian! (killing Brian the Headbanger with an axe) Die, Brian! And last but not least, time to die, David! Lou Strickland killed David the Screamo with an axe. Kosta and Salli were dismayed. Kosta: We’re very upset because you killed my friends! Lou Strickland: Shut up, Mr Ugly Beatnik! Kosta: How dare you talk to me like that?! Salli the Popstar: Yeah, how dare you talk to my boyfriend like that?! Lou Strickland: I will let you both live! Kosta: Really?! Lou Strickland: NO! Die, you stupid couple! Lou Strickland shot Kosta and Salli with a pistol, and the Metal Punks were dead. Lou Strickland started cheering. Lou Strickland: YAY! The Metal Punks are dead for good! Back home, Alan Strickland was furious with his son Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, how dare you kill the Metal Punks?! Those were my favourite band! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! Go to bed right now, and don't think about going on a computer! Lou Strickland went to his room, crying. Lou Strickland: (in Joe's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Salli as Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar Eric as Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk Paul as Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh Brian as Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger''' ''' Evil Genius/David/Zack as David Edgerton, AKA David the Screamo Dave as Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo Joey as Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal Alan as Alan Strickland Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff